Mountain Rekantum
Though these creatures are taller than any man, with large tusks, they are incredibly gentle. Rekantums spend their days munching away at vegetation, and wandering around the forests. On hot days they can be found submerged in rivers, where they spread mud on themselves to stave off insects. They can suck up water with their long trunks, which they use to cool themselves off. Sometimes they will playfully spray their magi. If one wishes to see a rekantum, it's best to go in search of one. It's not typical to see these companion near villages, but they don't mind human company when it is available. Offering a rekantum a watermelon or two is an easy way to ensure their friendship. Should a rekantum not wish to be approached, though, they will run away with surprising speed. It's impossible to sneak up on a rekantum companion, as their huge ears allow them to hear extremely well. The only animals that try are packs of wolves, when winter has made them mad with hunger. Rekantum companions are rarely targeted, though, as they have powerful tusks, and can fend off many creatures. Though they look similar to many other creatures, there are those who believe that rekantums are an ancient species, grandfathers of all other elephants. There has been evidence of them existing in long gone ages, when even humans were new to the world. Egg A plant seems to be growing from the shell of this white egg. Hatchling These little ones are highly active and intelligent, and love inventing new games. Despite their playful natures, they are not terribly adventurous. Rather, they remain close to adult rekantums, often holding onto their tails for comfort. When separated from their parents, rekantum hatchlings trumpet loudly, announcing their locations. They make a different cry when greeting their magi, and a shrill one should they ever be in danger. Adult The most noticeable thing about these creatures are the plants that grow from their backs. These plants are magical in nature – eating a leaf will cause strange effects. Long forgotten memories will resurface, or one will relive recent events. It is a valued power, and not one the rekantums share lightly. Indeed, rekantums rarely let anyone near the trees on their backs, except those they trust. The highest sign of regard is if they offer their magi a ride. If one wanders out into the mountains or forests to find a rekantum companion, one will likely find the creature eating. Rekantums eat various fruits and vegetation, and must consume an astonishing amount due to their size. They typically move in groups, with adults taking special care that the young eat their fill. In the winter, rekantums do not migrate, but instead change their diets to include bark. Snow does little to impede them, as their wide feet break through it easily, and rekantums have incredibly thick coats. Males and females look much the same, the only differing feature being the trees on their backs. These trees come in many different varieties, and small animals even take up residence in them. Breeding Additional Information * No. 429 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: June 29, 2013 * Artists: Jrap17 * Description: Damien * Dimorphism: **Males have one tree on their backs **Females have two trees Category:2013 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Elephants Category:Rekantums Category:Gender Dimorphism